versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Blade
Blade is a character from Marvel Comics who is a half-vampire hybrid and a vampire hunter. Background Eric Brooks, the man later known as Blade, was born in 1929. His father, Lucas Cross, a member of the secret society the Order of Tyrana, sent his pregnant wife, Tara to England before he was taken a prisoner in Latveria. There she took the name Vanessa Brooks and found shelter with brothel owner Madame Vanity, another member of the Order of Tyrana. Experiencing labor complications, Tara was forced to seek a doctor's assistance. The doctor, Deacon Frost, was actually a vampire and feasted on the woman as she gave birth, passing on a series of enzymes that altered her baby. The enzymes entered the infant's bloodstream, transforming him into a Dhampir - a being tainted by a vampire's kiss, but not converted. In other words half-man, half-vampire. Frost was driven away before he could slay the child, but Tara perished, leaving the orphaned Eric Brooks to be raised at Madame Vanity's brothel. Though Blade is crusading against forces that are a threat to humanity, he is also a loner by nature and does not take orders well. For this reason and also the nature of the foes he fights he often operates outside society, and rarely interacts with other superheroes. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level+ '(Considerably stronger than Captain America. Fought Wolverine and Spider-Man) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, with''' Speed of Light reactions (Comparable to Hawkeye, Captain America and Wolverine) '''Durability: Multi-City Block Level+, Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill ' ' Hax: 'Durability Negation via Adamantium Sword, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Possession 'Intelligence: Intelligent. Master martial artist, swordsman, marksman, can speak multiple languages and has years of experience in fighting vampires, demons, and all kinds of enemies Stamina: Superhuman Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Human-Vampire Hybrid Physiology: Blade was born a half human/vampire hybrid, the enzymes in Blade's blood made him immune to normal vampire bites, uniquely attuned to sensing the supernatural and resistant to aging. Since being bitten by Morbius, Blade has gained many of the traditional powers of the vampire without developing their weaknesses. He has superhuman strength, senses, and stamina, plus an accelerated healing factor. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Blade's sense of sight and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than ordinary humans. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't hear and enable him to hear sounds an ordinary human can hear but at greater distances. Blade is also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. * Superhuman Strength: Blade possesses the strength of a vampire, allowing him to lift about 1 ton due to his half-vampire side. Blade has overpowered a vampiric Spider-Man, routinely makes prodigious jumps of hundreds of feet through the air, and has sufficient strength to easily rip the head off of another vampire with his bare hands. * Superhuman Speed: Blade is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can also accelerate his movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see, but he is not as fast as a pure vampire. His reflexes are similarly heightened. He moves so fast that everything else when compared to him, appears to be moving in slow motion. * Superhuman Agility: Blade's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can leap several feet into the air and is able to move, jump, climb, flip, and run at incredibly fast speeds without difficulty or exhaustion. He can perform above-human parkour feats and virtually always land on his feet. * Superhuman Stamina: Blade's musculature generates less lactic acid (i.e. muscle fatigue) during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Blade's Vampire/Human Hybrid tissue allows him to sustain physical trauma to a certain extent. He can withstand powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature extremes, and great impact forces without being injured. He's been seen tanking a blast from Lilith herself and walked away with minor burns and injuries. This also contributes to his healing factor, making him more resistant than a normal human. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Blade, like true vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows him to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than ordinary humans. He is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes to hours depending on the severity of the wound. Wolverine himself stated that his regeneration was almost on par with his during his fight with Blade in the Civil War. However, he is not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. * Prolonged Lifespan: Although not a pure vampire, he does have the advantage of being a Hybrid. This includes a Pseudo-Immortality, greatly enhanced lifespan. This has also been noted in the Superhuman Registration act as one of his abilities. Also, no change of his appearance has been seen during his time on earth. Besides losing his hair sometimes. * Immunity To Vampire Vulnerabilities: True vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, most of which Blade is totally immune to. For instance, Blade is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. Vampires are also highly allergic to silver, supposedly because of the metal's mystical purity. As a result, silver blades or bullets are capable of killing vampires. If not killed, and merely injured, it will take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. Blade himself could be injured by a silver weapon, much as an ordinary human would, but his healing powers would be able to heal it as if it were an ordinary wound. Blade is also immune to the effects of religious icons, such as crucifixes, whereas vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by them. Equipment * Blade uses a small arsenal of weapons: teakwood daggers; Adamantium, acid-etched swords and knives; Kevlar body armor; automatic and semi-automatic firearms converted for use with hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets; and a variety of portable, custom-designed weapons that employ silver, garlic, sunlight, ultraviolet rays and anticoagulants * Blade's Sword ''' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Blade killed said vampire by throwing a machete at him and sending him flying into a tombstone * Went toe to toe with a vampric bloodlust Spider-Man and often came out on top * Was able to break handcuffs and knock out a guard with a single hit * Fought Wolverine to a stalemate * Easily ripped off a vampire's head * Can break a vampire's back by charging into him * Ripped off a giant scorpion's tail one-handed * Sends a vampire flying with an injured arm and proceeds to rip stone off of a statue * Lifted The Reaper * Cracked a Mindless One's skull with a punch * Threw a vampire across a room * Casually kicked a door off of its' hinges while ignoring getting shot in the back * Stabbed a vampire with a Candelabra * Digs his way out of a cave * Broke Deacon Frost's coils * When he was younger and much weaker, it took a dozen orderlies to restrain Blade; he put seven of them in hospital, while two never came back out Speed/Reactions * A casual bullet-timer * Can move and attack faster than the eye could follow * Was able to speedblitz Deadpool * Time moves slowly for him and he can easily move faster than the eye can see * Kept up with and defeated Spitfire, who can run faster than bullets * Blocked and deflected point-blank gunfire with a chain * Dodged a hail of machinegun fire * Sensed a cop sneaking up on him and blitzed him * Sliced a vampire to ribbons before the latter had the chance to react * Caught Morbius * Blitzed the Whiteworm * Dodged close-range machine-gun fire and was compared to lightning * Took out eight vampires without a single scratch * Danced around a mind-controlled Thing * States that he can slit Punisher's throat before he can pull the trigger; also seems sure about the fact that he'd be able to survive a point-blank headshot Durability/Endurance * Can survive being blasted in the face with a helicarrier engine * Took on an entire army after carving a hole in his own chest * Doesn't flinch after falling from a plane with enough force to crush a car * Tanked Gambit's point-blank explosion * Took a hit from Namor hitting him with his own shield * A doctor said he has no broken bones after being beaten down by Red Skull in a mech and having a building collapsed on top of him * Survived a plane crash without his shield * Was completely fine after being shot seven times in one arm without his suit * Got blasted off by a grenade explosion and flew through a bus * Can take a huge amounts of beatings from Ian Zola and while also suffering from the Zola virus Skill/Intelligence * Early in his career and alongside a group of other vampire hunters, trapped and killed Dracula before he was resurrected * Lived for nearly 70+ years fighting vampires and supernatural creatures * Has a photographic memory * Proficient in English, German, Romanian and Japanese * Theorized how to beat Shuma Gorath * Very knowledgeable with the supernatural * Trained in Krav Maga, Hapkido, Karate, Jujitsu, Kung Fu, Capoeira and Boxing * Was able to defeat four Doombots without being hit * Unmatched with a sword, even having Dracula compliment his skill * Gives the Nightstalkers a lesson on swordsmanship * Broke a vampire's teeth with a thrown stake without him noticing it * Threw a dagger into the barrel of a laser gun * Threw a knife without looking and killed his target * Shot stakes out of a shotgun into Johnny Blaze's hellfire gun * Pinned a vampire as he was trying to fly away * Killed two vampires with a single throw of a bladed boomerang * Knocked a gun and flashlight out of a man's hands with two simultaneous knife throws * Destroyed a living statue with throwing knives * Vampires whisper his name like Dracula's * Possesses the power and vitality of the most powerful undead * Once saved Peter Parker's Aunt May's and Uncle Ben's lives * Has enough iron to invade North Korea * Impressed Vengeance * Says he knows 26 ways he could kill Stacy Dolan from where he stands and she wouldn't even feel * Fought Gambit to a standstill * Wolverine regarded their fight as too close of a call * S.H.I.E.L.D. tacticians pegged Blade as the best chance to bring Wolverine into custody Powerscaling With his mastery of multiple weapons and fighting styles, Blade is one of the most proficient vampire hunters and fighters in the Marvel Universe. His skills and years of experience due to his long extended lifespan places him among one of the top best fighters of Marvel alongside the likes of Captain America, Wolverine, Daredevil, Elektra, Black Panther, Iron Fist, Shang-Chi, Psylocke and many others. And because of his superhuman vampire physiology, he is considered physically superior to Captain America overall and has allowed him to physically contend with the likes of Wolverine and Spider-Man on a number of occasions. Blade is a walking armory when it comes to weapons, carrying various swords, knives, firearms and explosives. Some of which are geared towards the weaknesses of Vampires. But perhaps his most dangerous weapon is his Adamantium Sword which functions the same way as Wolverine's Adamantium Claws, allowing him to even bypass through the durability of planet level and cosmic level beings like Thanos. And most of all because of his sheer willpower, it is nearly impossible to fully take over his mind and body. With the combination of his superhuman vampire physique and expertise in nearly all forms of armed and unarmed combat. Blade truly a lethal weapon to any supernatural threat that lurks in the shadows, preying upon the innocence. The world may sleep well knowing that the Daywalker watches over them and protects them from every waking vampire and demonic threat there is. Weaknesses *Needs to ingest human blood in order to stay alive (Although, he has a large supply of special serum that provides better nourishments than blood) *Healing Factor can't replace limbs Source * Marvel Database * Blade (Marvel Comics) | Vs Battle Wiki * Respect Blade (Marvel) | Reddit Respect Thread * Blade is Sharpened Up for a DEATH BATTLE! | Deviantart (Blade Bio by DeathBattleDino) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Disney